The Parrot's New Groove
Kuzco (Human) - Iago (Aladdin) *Kuzco (Llama) - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *1st Guard - Scar (The Lion King) *Old Man - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Man for Birdie Choosing - Buzzie the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Birdies - Adult Nala (The Lion King), Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Dory (Finding Nemo), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Kanga (Winnie the Pooh), Margaret (Regular Show) and Jewel (Rio) *Pacha -Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) *2nd Guard - Banzai (The Lion King) *Yzma - Alligator (Animal Planet) *Kronk - Toucan (Animal Planet) *Peasant near Yzma - Jose (Enchanted Tiki Room) *Announcer for Pacha - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Angel Kronk - Macaw (Animal Planet) *Devil Kronk - Ostrich (Animal Planet) *Chicha -Princess (Krypto The Supderdog) *Chaca -Marie (The Aristocats) *Tipo -Squeaky (Krypto The Superdog) *Bucky the Squirrel - Surly (The Nut Job) *Jaguars - Jaguars (Animal Planet) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (Animal Planet) *Bees - Bees (Animal Planet) *Bird Bingo - Orange Bird (Angry Birds) *Waitress - Josephine (Enchanted Tiki Room) *Man giving thumbs up - King Julien (Madagascar) *Chef - Alex (Madagascar) *Birthday singers - Toucans (Enchanted Tiki Room) *Llamas - Horses (Spirit:Stallion Of The Cimarron) *2 Men at Checkboard - William and Morris (Enchanted Tiki Room) *Woman with Pinata - Coco (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Children with Pinata - Rigby, Eileen (Regular Show) and Dot (A Bug's Life) *Guards - Drummers (Enchanted Tiki Room) *Guard in Warthog Form -Donkey (Shrek) *Guard in Lizard Form - Pascal (Tangled) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Guard in Octopus Form - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Guard in Cow Form - Hamm (Toy Story) *Kuzco (Turtle) -Speed (Swan Princess) *Kuzco (Bird) - Waldo (Muppet*Vision 3D) *Kuzco (Whale) - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Yzma (Cat) - Henry (Henry's Amazing Animals) *3rd Guard - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood (1973)) *Bouncing Owner - Zazu (The Lion King) Parts *The Parrot's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Parrot's New Groove part 2 - Streaky's Arrival/The Parrot's Advisor *The Parrot's New Groove part 3 - Iagotopia *The Parrot's New Groove part 4 - Alligator's Revenge *The Parrot's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Parrot's New Groove part 6 - Finnishing the Job *The Parrot's New Groove part 7 - Streaky Returns Home *The Parrot's New Groove part 8 - Demon Horse! *The Parrot's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Streaky to the Rescue *The Parrot's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Parrot's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Parrot's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Parrot's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Parrot's New Groove part 14 - A Horse Alone/Friends, Finally *The Parrot's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Streaky's House *The Parrot's New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Parrot's New Groove part 17 - Alligator Confronts Iago/Hudson Horstachio *The Parrot's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Parrot's New Groove part 19 - Alligator's Lizard Form *The Parrot's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Parrot's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Parrot's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Brermeerkat Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Finding Charlie Brown